roleplay_and_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dimensions - School Drama (Roleplay 1)
Introduction Hello! This is a roleplay made for a scene important in PokemonUser37's Life. This story is fixed into a roleplay. This roleplay has extremely sad parts but also funny ones as well. Characters Main Characters: PokemonUser (Prince), Pokemon's Brother, Zheng (Pokemon's Friend) Secondary Characters: Ter (Pokemon's Friend), Michael (Pokemon's Friend, FrostFang567 on FANDOM) Other Characters: Female Classmates, Other Classmates, Teacher Narrator: Narrator or Italic Font ''or (Parenthesis) Setting In PokemonUser37's real childhood. Roleplay '''SCENE 1 The Issue' It was night, and PokemonUser was coming home from shopping on a rainy day. He was out with Zheng. The winds were blowing hard, pushing the umbrella this way and that. PokemonUser: I really want to go home. Luckily I have my cell phone on me at least. Zheng: Yeah, me too. I hate this day. PokemonUser: Well, I hate every ''day. Zheng: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. ''Suddenly Michael enters the scene Michael: What ya talkin' about? Zheng: Just discussing bad days Michael: Wait. If that's true, I'm not mistaken that I just heard Prince say "I hate every day"? PokemonUser: You're correct *sigh* Michael: Wait, why? PokemonUser: YOU FORGOT??????? Michael: What? Zheng: Calm down, you two. PokemonUser: I can't believe you forgot! Zheng: Calm down, now, and we're almost home. See ya! Zheng goes home to his house. Michael: Gotta go too! See ya at school tomorrow Michael goes home to his home. PokemonUser: *sigh* Tommorow will be the worst day...I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE MICHAEL FORGOT!!!! SCENE 2 School Time It was the following day's school, and PokemonUser was in a bad mood. Ter: Hi! Are you down? PokemonUser: *sigh* Ter: What's wrong? Michael: Just poopy. Zheng: STOP!!! *huf* *puff* LET POKEMONUSER CALM DOWN YOU DOOFS! PokemonUser (To Michael): Leave me alone!! PokemonUser storms off the scene! Zheng: See what you have done? BELL: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Zheng (Madly Screaming at Ter and Michael): YOU MADE US LATE YA DOOFS! Nobody is in a good mood! Zheng is angry, PokemonUser is furious, and Ter and Michael feel bad! And...the Teacher is going to go nuts when the top students take their first late pass!! '' '''SCENE 3 Messed up Class' PokemonUser walks down the hallway. When he arrives at the classroom, many girls are greeting him. Teacher: Why you so late, Prince? Girl 1: Yeah! I bet you were just kissing another girl *jealous pout* PokemonUser: Shut it. Zheng: hey, don't be so rude, kay? PokemonUser: This is why... Michael: What? Girl 1: Guys... Girl 2: MARRY ME PRINCE PokemonUser (Angrily Storming to his Seat): SHUT UP. And oh hell no. Ter: GUYS Girl 1: Guyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyys Teacher (Still looking): Your friends warned you. You guys got detention PokemonUser (SO MAD): *cursing under his breath* Ter suddenly gets up to use the bathroom. Michael: So. Why. PokemonUser: I still can' believe you hadn't figured it out after the past 2 minutes Teacher: *blah blah blah teaching* Teacher: Why don't you two stop arguing? PokemonUser: WE AREN'T ARGUING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Michael: YEA! Zheng: Cut it out!! SCENE 4 The Banjo Teacher: *''Still blabbing*'' Zheng, PokemonUser, and Michael stare at each other for a long time. Suddenly, Ter jumps in with a banjo. Michael: Prince...if you mean Ter coming back from the bathroom with a banjo, I totally understand. PokemonUser: NO! That doesn't happen everyday. You made me tardy today, which is a bonus to bad days. PokemonUser points at a random female student. PokemonUser: THAT is why. Michael: I still don't understan -- Ter interrups with banjo music. Michael: Why does it take that long to launch a banjo song? Zheng: Tuning...? PokemonUser: Not everyone is as brainy as you, Zheng! Zheng: And look at yourself, with an IQ of 200! Michael (behind their back in whisper): ROASTED!!!!! PokemonUser whips his head around in anger. PokemonUser: Just shut your mouth! Or do I have to shut it for you? Classmates: *''giggling''* Teacher: THAT'S IT! 3 hour detention, no homework time. PokemonUser is madder than ever! And does his first detention needs to be a long one...? And what was Ter doing with a banjo? And how come the teacher isn't punishing Ter for his distraction? What's going to happen? To be continued! Category:Roleplay Category:Pages That Need To Be Finished Category:Real Life Roleplay Category:PokemonUser's Story